Certain facilities such as clean room manufacturing operations may require strict access control. Typical access control systems generally require logging in using a keyboard entry, a card or badge swipe, fingerprint recognition, or other methods. However, multiple keyboard entries may require a significant amount of time and may represent a security risk, a card or badge swipe might not be acceptable in certain clean environments, and fingerprint recognition may not be acceptable when gloves are required.
Facial recognition may be employed for access control but present systems typically use a predefined database that does not account for changes in facial features, hair styles, wearables such as glasses, or the use of safety equipment, such as face shields or hoods. It would be advantageous to supply a system that provides automatic controlled access using facial recognition that accounts for user changes and for items that may be present near or on a user's face.